The Big Apple
by Modern Kassandra
Summary: : Basically, Tea has moved to New York to study dance. A year later she gets a surprise visit from someone  No prizes for guessing . Rated M for a reason. Enjoy! And remember to R R!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Basically, Tea has moved to New York to study dance. A year later she gets a surprise visit from someone (No prizes for guessing) Enjoy!

**The Big Apple**

Tea picked up her pace as she neared her home in New York. Her dance classes were finished for the week and she couldn't think of anything to better to do than get to her apartment and sleep until tomorrow afternoon after a nice warm bath. She wound through the streets with ease as the sky grew dark with storm clouds. She reached her building just as the heavens opened up and rain poured down upon the city.

"Hello, Tea!" An old lady called to Tea as she readied herself to leave the warmth of the lobby.

"Hi Mrs. Walker!" Tea called back as she headed up the stairs to her apartment. It might not have been much, only one room and a bathroom, but it was spacious and had everything she needed. On entering her room, the first thing Tea did was go to the bathroom and start running the water. Reaching for a bottle, she carefully poured in a small capful of bath oils and poured every last drop into the bath. Quickly stripping off her dance clothes, Tea gingerly lowered herself into the bath and sighed as she felt her muscles relaxing under the soothing touch of the water. As she let her body relax in the tub, she thought of her old life in Japan. She didn't regret her decision to come to New York, but she did miss her friends. She missed Joey and Tristan with their wise antiques and insatiable appetite. She missed sweet little Yugi, her longest friend and now university student studying, what else? Game design! And Yami… Yami was one she _really_ missed. She missed his determination and the way his eyes seemed to see inside of her, or the way his smile always seemed more of a smirk, as if he knew something she didn't. _Stop thinking about him_ she scolded herself as pictures of Yami in his own body bounced around in her mind. Unable to get the thoughts out of her head, she growled and got out of the bath, pulled the plug and watched as the water was sucked down the hole. As she dried off, she heard a knock on her door.

_Knock, knock _

Wrapping a towel around her, Tea quickly went to the door and opened it enough to reveal herself to the person at the other end.

"Tea?" Yami asked his friend as she stood in front of him clad only in a small, white towel.

"Yami?" She squeaked out in surprise. Her fingers loosened on the towel and the top part fell down to reveal the creamy flesh of her breasts before stopping at her nipples. Yami followed the movement with his eyes and blushed as he saw the curves of those desirable mounds peeping out from under the towel. Realizing where his eyes were glued to, he automatically turned around and closed his eyes to give her some privacy to get decent again. She quickly pulled the towel around herself and fastened it with both her hands, gripping it tightly.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him as he slowly turned around and leant on the door frame.

"You invited me to come and see you for the week. You forgot, didn't you?" He smirked playfully at the brunette's forgetfulness. She could memorize entire dance routines and formulas, but she always forgot social arrangements. "I could go and find a hotel if it-"

"No!" Tea said suddenly, surprising Yami at her abrupt interruption. Bending down, she grabbed his bag and brought it inside her apartment. Shrugging, Yami rearranged his bulging backpack on his shoulder and followed her inside. The apartment was spacious, with a bathroom providing the only wall and barrier to the rest of the spacious apartment. In one corner was a T.V, facing the queen-sized bed and there was a small section devoted to the kitchen right across from the bed. Placing the bag in the middle of the floor, Tea turned to Yami and smirked at him.

"You are staying here, Yami, whether you like it or not" She smirked at him and Yami couldn't help but smirk back at this strong, new side of his friend. In high-school, she might have pleaded, but now in New York she took control… and he liked that in her.

"I guess I don't have any other option" He chuckled as she grabbed some clothes and headed into the bathroom to change. A little tired from his trip, Yami went to her bed and sat on the edge. He fell back when he found how soft and squishy it was under the weight of his body. Closing his eyes, Yami let his muscles unwind as he watched Tea on the lids of his eyes.

It didn't take long for Tea to quickly change and brush her hair rather hurriedly. What stopped her from leaving the bathroom, was the fact that out there was Yami… and the detail it would be the two of them alone for an entire week!

"You can do this, Gardner. It's just Yami" She told her reflection in the mirror and growled when she saw how flushed her face had become at saying his name. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and looked into her room. What she saw was Yami, asleep on her bed and her heart melted. He looked so peaceful as he lay on her bed, his breath going in and out rhythmically. Breathing out in relief, Tea went to the kitchen and got out two noodle packets. Careful not to wake up her guest, she heated up the kettle and put them in the microwave. Taking two bowls, she took the food to her bed and set it down on the nearby table. Smelling the food, Yami's eyes started to flutter open and he smiled up at Tea.

"How long was I out?" He asked as she handed him one of the bowls and a pair of chopsticks.

"Not that long, actually" Despite having been in New York for a little over a year, Tea still loved to eat noodles with chopsticks. The two friends talked heartily as Yami told her the happenings of Japan and Tea regaled him with tales of America.

"So… Where's your boyfriend? Is he a dancer too?" Yami asked Tea as she swallowed a particularly big mouthful of noodle. Surprised by his question, she choked a little and coughed as she tried to swallow the gluey pasta.

"No… I don't have a boyfriend" She told him quietly as she felt the blush creep up her cheeks. "What about you? No girlfriend?" She asked him back, praying to any God that would listen to untighten the knot growing in her stomach.

"No-no girlfriend. I never really liked anyone that way" Yami confessed as he bowed his head to avoid the gaze of her beautiful blue eyes. Tea felt a mixture of both relief and guilt wash over her heart as she watched her friend. Unable to think of anything to say, she picked up the plates and made her way to the sink to clean up. Yami immediately noticed and wanted to ask her to stay by him always… as he should have in Japan a year ago. Unable to bear the silence that enveloped the apartment, he walked to her IPod station and turned it on. The song that flashed on the screen was a classical piano piece, not normally something Tea would listen to.

"We're learning ballroom dancing" She said suddenly, as if reading his mind "I needed the extra practice and it sort of stuck" She moved away from the sink and made her way to stand by his side. Reaching out to change the music, she gasped in surprise as Yami caught her hand and twirled her to face him with her body pressed flush against his.

"Dance with me" He whispered softly, his hot breath caressing her face as lightly as a dove feather. The two were completely still and silent for a beat, before their eyes came to an agreement and their feet started to move. Yami led them both to the right and Tea followed in an almost hypnotized state as they twirled and moved to their own rhythm, completely forgetting the piano piece in the background. So focused on the dance was Tea, that she didn't even notice that Yami was pushing her backwards toward her bed. It was only after her knees had buckled on contact with the mattress that the spell was broken, as they tumbled onto the soft landing. Yami looked down at his old friend and smiled down at her as he watched her face grow a deep crimson from the blush that crept up her cheeks.

"Tea…" He said slowly, as if to savor her name as one would an exotic chocolate. His hand came and cradled her cheek, before his head bent towards her and she learnt the sinful flavor of his luscious lips. His kiss was gentle and probing, yet passionate and explorative at the same time. Tea felt her body buckle under his touch, her mind becoming blissfully blank as his lips kept contact with hers. It was only a moment later that who she was kissing so passionately registered in her mind and Tea pulled away. Yami froze on top of her and his crimson eyes bore the look of fear.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" He started to apologize, but was interrupted by Tea putting her lips back to his with renewed passion and want. They both melted into the kiss and clung to each other, as though each were the only thing stopping the other from leaving this world. Taking a bold step, he cupped at her breast and reveled in her resounding gasp of pleasure. He tore his lips from hers and pressed tender butterfly kisses to her neck, stopping to suck at the pulse he found on the base of her neck.

"Yami…" Tea muttered breathily as her hands wound through his tri-coloured hair and held him to her body. She moaned as his strong hands glided down her body and cupped at the top of her thighs, raising it to his waist as he positioned himself between her legs. Rolling onto his back quickly, Yami pulled Tea on top of him as he began to slide the detestable material off her body to reveal creamy, silky skin that his brash hands wasted no time in exploring. Tea's own hands were not idle as they began to unbutton his shirt and push it off his shoulders. With a few shrugs of his shoulders, Yami was free from the shirt and Tea's hands wandered down to his slightly tighter jeans. Her delicate hands fumbled with the buttons and belt, making Yami give her his help in pulling off the constricting material. Free at last, Yami rolled them again and hovered over the dancing brunette. Both knew that when the line between them was crossed, there would be no going back to how they were and both were scared in their own way.

"Don't stop…" Tea whispered as Yami hovered over. Yami smiled at her eagerness and kissed her deeply as he pushed himself into her heat until he was completely sheathed. They both hissed as the pleasure of joining together washed over them.

"Tea…" Yami groaned as he stilled inside of her. She was so tight and warm! He wanted to just take her there, but, he held back and paid attention to the woman under him. He dipped his head to her neck and nibbled at the tender flesh as he began to slowly thrust. Tea seemed to move with every one of his thrusts and occasionally met his with one of her own. What started out as slow and steady gave way to fiery and fervent as the two lovers let the passion sweep them away. Yami could feel himself nearing his end as he continued to thrust in and out of Tea, savoring every second of the unknown passion between them.

"Tea… ah…Are you…oh! ...close?" He panted as he bucked his hips uncontrollably. Never before had he felt such ecstasy rush through him, and he had lain with many women before so the solution did not lie there. A thin layer of sweat formed on their bodies and Tea was biting her lips to the point of drawing blood in order to hold back her screams of pleasure.

"I'm close… ah! … I'm so close… Take me… Oh Gods, Yami…" She whispered tightly as she tried to stop her screams of pleasure. She was unsuccessful as a lusty moan left her lips and her back arched. They both let out a loud groan as Yami picked up his pace and slid even deeper into her moist folds.

"Oh, Gods! ... Ah…ah… Please! ... Mmmm… Yes, Ya- … Yami… YAMI!" Tea screamed as she felt herself climax. She collapsed on the mattress and panted loudly as she kept the feeling within her. A few more thrusts and Yami followed, with squirt after squirt of his seed filling her. Exhausted, he fell on Tea and rested his head on the soft cushion of her breasts. Both Dancer and Gamer lay there together, tangled in each other's arms as they tried desperately to catch their breath. Their hearts raced together as they came down from the high of their love. Dazedly, Tea ran a cautious hand through Yami's unique hair as he moved his explorative hands over her back. He kissed her neck once more and raised his head so that their eyes were level.

"Tea… You don't know how long I've wanted this" He whispered softly to her as she enveloped him in another kiss. Compared to their other kisses, this one was chaste and neither testing nor passionate but sweet and loving all the same. Yami broke the kiss and softly stroked her cheek as they continued to stare into each other's eyes. Tea felt a swelling in her heart as she reveled in his confession, relieved beyond belief that he had felt something for her other than friendship. After a few moments of silence, Yami's foggy brain realized that he must be giving her some discomfort with his heavy weight and he rolled off her onto his back. Mourning the loss of contact, Tea shifted herself closer to him and put a hand on his chest as she let out a sigh of contentment.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much to the people who reviewed and read my story the "Big Apple". It was supposed to be a one-shot, but I couldn't stop thinking of what would happen after. So enjoy the final installment of "The Big Apple" and remember to R&R

Stretching in her bed, Tea began to wake up. The light from her window lit the corner of her room and gave the room a dim glow. Feeling for her partner, she gasped when she touched only air and sat up.

"Yami?" She called out softly, her heart sinking with the thought of him having abandoned her. Falling on the bed, Tea rolled over onto her stomach and screamed her frustrations into her pillow. She couldn't believe she had been so stupid! As she continued to berate herself, Tea failed to notice the source of her turmoil emerge from the bathroom. Wearing only jeans and a towel wrapped around his neck, Yami was a rather handsome man. With rock hard abs and lean yet muscled arms, his thin stature betrayed how strong he was. Confused he looked over at Tea and wondered what on earth she was doing.

"Stupid….Should never have…. Oh God!" Were some of the words that he was able to hear.

"Tea?" He asked, raising his voice slightly so she could hear him. On hearing his voice, Tea jumped and sat up, the thin sheet falling onto her lap. Yami licked his lips as he stared at Tea's swelling breasts without compunction. Neither said a word and the silence began to unnerve Tea. What was Yami thinking as he stared at her like he was? Did he think her beautiful? Desirable?

"What were you doing?" Yami finally asked, finally breaking the detestable silence between them. Tea could feel herself turning red as she thought of what he may have seen.

"I thought… You'd left" She spoke the last part in almost a whisper as she bowed her head in embarrassment. Yami cocked his head in confusion before understanding dawned on him. He slowly made his way to the bed and sat beside Tea. Taking her chin between his thumb and index fingers, he tilted her head so that her blue eyes met his blood red ones.

"I wouldn't leave you Tea…" He whispered as he gently brushed his lips over hers and elicited a small sigh "I feel too deeply for you not to be with you always" At this, Tea's eyes snapped open and she pulled away from him ever so slightly in shock. Did he just… Say that he loved her? Yami did not flinch, but stayed rooted to his spot beside her, eyes never leaving hers.

"I suppose that… I love you, if that is the emotion I'm feeling" He drew his words slowly so she would understand him and his intentions. Instead, Tea's face fell and she turned from him, her shoulders sagging in torment.

"You tell me now… after all those years in Domino… And I won't see you again" Her voice was angry and accusatory to her own ears, but she didn't care. Yami simply shook his head and smiled at her. Leaning in close, he began to nibble at her ear.

"I've been saving my money from the tournaments I've won" He whispered huskily to her as she sighed against her will "And I've managed to save enough so that I can live here for a year without working" It took Tea a moment to register what he was saying, and when it clicked in her mind she pulled away with a smile on her face and her hopes high.

"Really?" She asked, her eyes shining bright with a new hope that she would not be parted from the man she loved. Yami returned her smile and moved closer to her, their bare chests touching as he anchored her to him by slipping a hand to the small of her back.

"There's just one small condition" Yami said playfully as he nuzzled at her neck. Tea's hands wound through his hair as Yami kissed his way to the corner of his mouth before drawing away and leaving them only a breath apart. With Tea's hot breath caressing his face, Yami found it difficult to stay focused. But he had to know how she felt about him.

"Tell me how you feel about me" He whispered as he kissed the corner of her mouth. For a moment, Tea hesitated and closed her eyes. She knew that she loved Yami, but the thought of saying the words out loud terrified her if he rejected her. Sensing her hesitation, Yami slid an encouraging hand under the sheet until his fingers were probing at her womanhood. Tea gasped and nibbled at her ear

"Say it…" He commanded in his deep, husky voice that sent shivers down Tea's spine.

"I…" She stammered and Yami pushed his fingers into her core "I…love you"


End file.
